


Day 8: Teeth

by never90mind, Saltwater_Spacespeasant



Series: Inktober 2020 [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Gen, How Do I Tag, Kinda, Vampire!Virgil, local vampire thinks hes just really fucking sleep deprived, more at 11, teen and up for excessive swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26909677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/never90mind/pseuds/never90mind, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saltwater_Spacespeasant/pseuds/Saltwater_Spacespeasant
Summary: Virgil woke up slowly, feeling drained and having no recollection of anything that had happened in approximately the last 12 hours.Damn, he thought, I must be really fucking sleep-deprived.ORVirgil wakes up a vampire but believes himself to be excessively sleep deprived. After sleeping for two days straight, how will the others react?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Inktober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952650
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	Day 8: Teeth

Virgil woke up slowly, feeling drained and having no recollection of anything that had happened in approximately the last 12 hours.

Damn, he thought, I must be really fucking sleep-deprived.

After a few moments of staring at the ceiling of his bedroom, Virgil sat up. He got out of bed and drew his curtains.

What the fuck what the fuck what the fuck why is the sun so bright?

He shut them again.

“Ughhh, I need coffee.” He said quietly. Too tired to get changed out of his pyjamas, he put on his black-and-purple-tartan hoodie on top of them. He put the hood up as he knew the others would have the windows open, letting in the way too bright why is it so fucking bright sunlight, in an attempt to shield his eyes.

* * *

Logan was in the kitchen, smearing some Crofters strawberry jam onto a slice of toast, when Virgil came down the stairs of the shared house. And by god, he looked awful. He looked as if he hadn’t slept in a week, which, while an unhealthy habit, Logan suspected wasn’t too far from the truth. Still, he felt the need to voice his concerns.

“Virgil, are you feeling alright?”

Virgil jumped at the voice, like he didn’t realise Logan was there.

“Yeah.” He responded, sounding very much not alright. “I just need coffee.” He said, stepping into the kitchen. “Where’s the coffee machine again?”

Logan abandoned his toast and led Virgil to the counter where the coffee maker was.

“Are you sure you’re feeling alright?” he asked. “You don’t seem very attentive. Maybe you need something other than coffee, perhaps.”

“Yeah okay, I’ll grab some mints or something.”

“Something other than sugar. Would you like some toast? You can have my slice if you’d like.”

“No thank you,” Virgil responded. “It’s yours anyway.”

“Oh it’s quite alright, I can simply make another slice and you need to eat something. You look like you’re not too far from passing out on the spot.”

Too tired to argue, Virgil accepted the toast and started fumbling with the coffee machine as if he had forgotten how it worked.

“Would you like me to help.”

“Yeah, please.”

Logan made Virgil his cup of coffee and handed it to him. Virgil took it, mumbled what sounded like a ‘thank you’ and stumbled towards the table in the living room. Logan would make sure to check that he’d eaten it later.

* * *

Virgil sat down at the table in the living room and set the toast down in front of him. He picked it up slowly and took a bite out of it. He chewed for a few seconds before he bit the inside of his cheek, which, while uncomfortable, was usually not this painful.

Whatever, he thought, it’s not like it’ll kill me, I guess. He continued chewing.

Oh shit can I taste blood?

“Logan!” he called into the kitchen. “I bit the inside of my cheek and it’s bleeding!”

Logan came hurrying into the room and set his toast down on the table across from Virgil’s.

“Open your mouth.” Virgil complied and Logan looked inside. Virgil noticed his eyes widening slightly, but didn’t question it. “Yeah, that’s blood. Bite down on this cloth for me,” he passed Virgil a clean white cloth, “and try not to spit, as that may worsen the bleeding.”

“Thanks, Logan.” He said, stuffing the cloth into his mouth. Logan nodded and sat down to eat his toast.

* * *

Roman came downstairs, sketchbook and bag of art supplies in hand, to work on an art project for school, when he saw Logan and Virgil sitting at the table, Logan munching on a slice of toast while Virgil had a cloth in his mouth. Weird, but Logan didn’t question it. Virgil had his hood up, which wouldn’t be unusual if it weren’t for the fact that he kept trying to pull it further down as if to shield his face with it. Also, he was pale. Like, really fucking pale. He looked like he hadn’t seen the sun in a month.

“Hey Virge, have you slept? You look like shit.”

“Thanks, Roman. Much appreciated.” He quipped, but he sounded so tired that any bite it might’ve been intended to contain was gone.

“Yeah, okay, enough with the sarcasm. You honestly look really tired, you should probably get some sleep. Go take a nap or something.”

“But I just woke up!”

“Well you sure don’t look like it. Go back to sleep.”

“Ugh, fine.” He said finally, grumbling under his breath but still very much audibly about stupid princes and their stupid perfect sleep schedules.

Virgil yawned, and why are his teeth so damn sharp? It looked as if he’d put in some of those fake Halloween vampire fangs, only less cheap plastic and more oh my god are those his actual teeth?

Roman pointedly ignored Virgil's strangely large teeth and went into the kitchen for some cereal.

* * *

It was two days later, and no-one in the house had seen Virgil.

Patton was beginning to get seriously concerned.

“Roman, when was the last time you saw Virgil?”

“I haven't seen him since I told him to take a nap on Wednesday.”

“Roman, that was two days ago!” He said, beginning to panic. “He hasn’t even come down for coffee! Do you know how unlike Virgil that is?”

“How about we go and see how he is, just to make sure he’s alright? You know how he is, sometimes he’ll shut himself in his room and forget to have food. A bad habit, but undertandable.” Logan reasoned.

“Yeah, but not for two whole days!” Patton exclaimed. “Come on, we gotta check on him right now!”

* * *

Logan knocked on Virgil’s bedroom door. No response, not even a grumble. Strange, he thought, that is highly unlike Virgil.

“Virgil, are you okay in there, kiddo?” Patton called anxiously. Still no response.

“We’ll come in now if you don’t answer!” Roman added.

Logan opened the door and stepped into Virgil’s room. The curtains were drawn and the lights were off, and Virgil was in bed, asleep. Logan noted idly that he was still wearing his hoodie.

“Virgil, are you feeling all right?” Patton asked worriedly, walking up to the bed. “We haven’t seen you in a couple days.”

No response. I never realised Virgil slept that deeply, Logan thought.

“Virgil, buddy, you gonna wake up?”

Patton lightly shook Virgil’s shoulder. This, it seemed, was enough to wake him, up as he rolled oven in bed and yawned.

His teeth are unnaturally sharp, Logan noted.

Virgil sat up in bed.

“That’s gotta be the best sleep I’ve had in years. How long have I been out?”

“Uh, well.. a bit longer than we were expecting you to sleep, but I’m sure it’s fine-“

“Patton, how long did I sleep?”

“Two days.” Roman butted in, as h knew Patton would likely struggle getting it out.

“Two days?! I didn’t know that was possible!” Virgil exclaimed, turning to Logan. “There’s no way that’s possible, right?”

“Well, ordinarily no, but you’ve been asleep in here for two days, there’s no disputing that.”

“Oh, okay, I gue-“

Virgil yawned again, cutting himself off.

Patton was looking at him strangely. And so was Roman. And Logan.

“What? What is it now?”

“Well the thing is, kiddo, you've kinda got... Fangs.”

Virgil leveled them with an unimpressed stare.

“Seriously? You expect me to fall for that? My teeth seemed perfectly normal yesterd- Well I guess it would’ve been two days ago, wouldn’t it? Either way, the point still stands. I know you’re messing with me.”

“Actually, perhaps it would be better if you were to see for yourself.” Logan said. “How about you look in the bathroom mirror? Then you’ll see that what we’re saying is indeed not a falsehood.”

“Fine.”

* * *

Virgil let himself be dragged into the bathroom by Roman, and opened his mouth.

“Well shit, I guess I do have fangs.”

* * *

“You want some toast, Virge?” Roman called from the kitchen.

“I'm not really feeling hungry actually.”

“Alright then.”

Just then, Patton opened the curtains, letting sunlight pour in.

“Agh, why is it so fucking bright?” Virgil complained.

“Language, Virgil.” Patton scolded. “It’s not even that bright, anyway.”

“I don’t care, just close it! It’s hurting my eyes!”

“Alright, sorry kiddo.”

“Virgil?” Logan called from the top of the stairs.

“Yeah?”

“I’ve been doing some research, and you’ve been displaying all the signs of vampirism. In other words, I believe that there’s a possibility you may be a vampire.”

“Logan, I get that you’re the smart one and all that, but I’ll have to disagree there.” Roman piped up. “As much as I love a good vampire tale, they’re fictional. Made up. Not real.”

“Oh they’re real. They just haven’t been very well documented. Very little research has been conducted and so there’s not much we can know at the moment about them, but they are very much real.”

“Okay, nerd. Guess I can’t refute that.”

Virgil was beginning to look anxious.

“Does this mean I’ll have to drink blood to survive?”

“Well, you never had any negative reaction to the toast I gave you on Wednesday, and based on what scientists do know, Vampires only need blood to speed up healing. The only food that is actually harmful to you would be garlic.”

“He can’t eat garlic? Can we change him back?”

“Relax, Roman. I’m perfectly fine with avoiding garlic. It’s a bit of a bummer but I can deal with it.”

“If you say so, but don’t come crying to me when you’re craving garlic bread “

“Trust me, I won’t.” Virgil responded, glaring at Roman, though there was a it smirk on his lips and a joking tone to his voice.

“So he’ll be fine as long as he doesn’t eat garlic?” Patton asked.

“Yes, that is correct.” Logan replied

“But what about when we go out? What will the sun do?”

“I don’t go outside anyway so why does it matter?” Virgil joked.

“Based on what I’ve gathered, while prolonged exposure to the sun can have some serious negative health effects, exposure for a short length of time can be painful, but is not necessarily harmful. However, I do recommend that when outside you apply sunscreen to reduce any effects on your health it may cause.” Logan explained.

“Alright, got it, thanks Logan. Now that that’s settled I’m going back to my room to get some homework done. Bye.” Virgil said, and disappeared up the stairs.

“Well, today’s been interesting.” Said Roman.

“Yeah,” Patton responded. “Yeah, it sure has.”

**Author's Note:**

> i am aware vampires can't see themselves in mirrors i just forgot and couldn't be bothered to change it.  
> go to my tumblr @pepperland-paperbacks if you want to request a fic, or check out my art blog @zipstick for art i guess. Also go to @shitpostsandgoodposts on tumblr to see the art he made for this fic.


End file.
